KagaKuroLight&Shadow
by KagamiTaiga
Summary: Le lycée Seirin a une équipe de basket dont un duo est particulièrement connu: Kagami Taiga et Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce duo n'est pas que sur le terrain. Avec les amis, connaissances, familles et autres leur duo perdura-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour :) Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une fiction que j'ai écrite sur mon couple préféré yaoi qui est KagaKuro (KagamixKuroko). Cela fait un moment que je l'ai écrite mais toujours pas terminé ^^" L'histoire ne se situe pas à un moment précis du manga. Voilà je vais pas trop en dire à part que ce n'est pas le même style d'écriture que pour MakoHaru (pour ceux qu'ils l'ont lus). Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ciel décide d'aller réveiller la brute amicale aux cheveux rouges sanglant car celui ci ne s'est pas présenté récemment ni aux cours ni aux entraînements de l'équipe de basket. Le jeune homme sait où son ami avait caché le double de chez lui, entre et va voir dans sa chambre et ne le voit pas. Il entend du bruit dans la cuisine, il décide d'y aller, il voit son ami et se met à côté de lui. Le grand se tourne pour s'installer et surpris de voir son ami crie:

"KUROKO DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ES LA BORDEL ?!"

Kuroko lui répond très calmement:

"Bonjour Kagami, cela fait 5 min je suis venu car cela fait 3 jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu au lycée du coup j'étais inquiet"

Un peu embarrassé Kuroko comme Kagami rougissent et tournent leur têtes.

Kagami finit de se préparer et avec Kuroko partent au lycée. Sur le chemin, ils croisent Aomine et Momoi, qui se jette sur Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, comment vas tu ? Et toi Kagami-kun ?"

Kagami pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kuroko pour le décoller de Momoi. Tout les deux répondent qu'ils vont bien. Aomine spectateur de la scène se met à ricaner. Cela agace Kagami qui lui dit d'un ton agressif:

"QU'EST CE QUE TU AS A RIGOLER ABRUTI ?"

Le deuxième caractère fort, s'approche de Kuroko et le prends par le cou et regarde Kagami et lui dit:

"Tu as un problème avec le fait qu'on s'approche de Tetsu?"

Kuroko tente de s'exprimer sans que personne s'en rendent compte, et Kagami reprend Kuroko et répond à Aomine:

"Non je n'ai pas de problème avec ça on va être en retard au lycée" avec un ton embarrassé. Aomine se remet à rire et lui dit alors que le duo s'en va:

"Ne te fou pas de moi Kagami je sais que tu t'en fou des cours alors ne me prends pas pour un abruti".

Kagami ne se retourne pas et continue son chemin en compagnie de Kuroko.

 **/Plus tard dans la journée/**

La sonnerie retentis, Kuroko et Kagami se dirigent vers le gymnase pour l'entraînement. Kuroko demande à Kagami quelques choses par rapport à l'altercation avec Aomine:

" Kagami peux tu me dire la vrai réponse à la question d'Aomine?"

"Pourquoi tu t'y mets toi aussi ? Ce n'est pas important !"

"Je veux savoir" le regarde fixement avec son regard bleu ciel.

Kagami gêné réponds rapidement:

"Il faut se dépêcher on va rater le début de l'entraînement !" Et part devant en laissant Kuroko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrainement avait à peine commencé, avec le capitaine toujours à soutenir la coach, tête de chat interpréte les paroles du muet, l'œil de l'aigle s'entraîne à ses tirs et le coeur d'acier joue avec Tetsuya n.2 tandis que Kuroko et Kagami ne se parlent pas et se tournent le dos. La coach siffle pour un rassemblement pour prévenir les joueurs:

"Le week end qui arrive nous avons deux rencontres amicales une contre Kaijo et l'autre contre Yosen. Et l'objectif et bien sûre la victoire!" cria la coach.

"Bien sur les titulaires ne changeront pas avec le capitaine Hyuga"

Le binoclard craque son cou et dit:

"Je vais vous menez à la baguette pour la victoire"

Le coeur d'acier l'interrompt et dit:

"Ne te crois pas trop tu vas perdre tes moyens lors des matchs"

"Kyoshi je te permet pas" les deux comme à leur habitude se prennent la tête.

"Vous avez fini tous les deux on est là pour s'entraîner pas pour se prendre la tête"

Kyoshi et Hyuga répondent en gueulant:

"LA FERME IZUKI !"

Riko en a eu marre les prends par le maillot et les cognent et dit:

"Reprenez l'entraînement si vous tenez tant à gagner on va faire des match d'entraînement. Izuki, Kagami, Koganei et Mitobe contre Kuroko Hyuga Kyoshi et Furihata."

Le match se déroule depuis déjà 10min, le coach est comme intrigué par le comportement et l'attitude du duo des premières années. Après le match la coach demande à Kuroko de rester pour lui parler:

"Kuroko que se passe t il ? Tu avais l'air distrait aujourd'hui ?"

"Ce n'est rien d'important" avec une voix triste.

"C'est important car cela affecte ta manière de jouer. C'est en rapport avec Kagami n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui... Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, je crois que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal.."

"Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?"

Kuroko ne réponds pas et entends une voix hurlant:

"CES QUOI ENCORE CES CONNERIES ?!"

Kuroko et Riko se retournent et voient Kagami essoufflé, comme si il avait courut. Elle décide de s'éclipser et de les laisser seul dans le gymnase en leur laissant les clefs.

Kuroko prends une balle et la passe à Kagami cela l'aide à lancer la conversation. Kuroko lui demande:

"Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ?"

"Je voulais pas que tu rentres seul et on m'a dit que tu étais ici alors je me suis dépêché avant que tu partes" en tournant la tête un peu rouge. Kuroko, les yeux écarquillés lui réponds le sourire aux lèvres:

"C'est gentil mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça"

"Si c'est nécessaire"

Les deux jeunes hommes sont très embarrassés. Le jeune invisible Kuroko se rapproche de Kagami et lui repose la question de ce matin. Kagami lui tourne le dos et dis d'une voix tremblante:

"Je n'aime juste pas qu'on soit trop près de toi"

"Pour quelles raisons ?"

"Parce que j'aime être le seul à pouvoir être en contact avec toi"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça Kagami tu n'étais pas comme ça avant"

Kagami rougissant lui dit avec une voix tremblante, ce qui étonne Kuroko car ce n'est pas habituelle pour cette grande brute de montrer une partie sensible de sa personnalité:

"Tu vas me forcer à dire ce que je ne veux pas dire car cela est embarrassant..."

"Si tu ne veux pas me le dire je pourrais comprendre mais je veux seulement que les distances que tu mets avec moi disparaissent"

"Elles ne pourront pas tant que tu ne seras pas au courant"

"Il est tard, rentrons. Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler sur le chemin"

Kagami accompagne Kuroko se changer et récupérer ses affaires pour pouvoir rentrer.

"Je vais prendre ma douche pour être tranquille, tu peux rentrer si tu veux" dit Kuroko s'adressant à Kagami et ce dernier lui réponds:

"Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Je suis revenu pour qu'on rentre ensemble alors je t'attends!"

Kuroko lui sourit et partit en direction des douches. Kagami profitant de l'absence de Kuroko prit sa veste de l'équipe et la met sur son visage.

* * *

Alors ? Ce premier chapitre ? Dites moi tout vos ressentis vos critiques TOUT ! Comme pour MakoHaru j'ai éssayé d'être le plus fidèle au caractère des personnages avec quelques modifications pour certains passage bien sûr. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou :) voilà le suite de la fiction sur nos deux petits lycéens, en espérant que le premier chapitre vous avez plu. Bonne lecture avec celui ci ^^

* * *

"Kagami ! KAGAMI !"

"Quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Kuroko était revenu et retrouve Kagami endormit avec entre ses bras musclés la petite veste de Kuroko.

"Ah mais non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois j'avais froid et je l'ai pris"

dit Kagami avec son air gêné. Kuroko se met à rire et dit:

"On aurait dit Momoi avant qu'elle me déclare qu'elle m'aime"

Après que ces paroles soient prononce Kagami se lève s'approche de Kuroko lui prends le bras le serre contre lui, le petit gars se demande ce qui se passe et se met de plus en plus à rougir.

"Kagami... Qu'est ce que ?"

Kagami pose ses levres sur celles de son ami sans ressentir de refus de la part de Kuroko.

"Kagami, Kuroko vous êtes encore là... AH PARDON JE M'EN VAIS" dit la coach avec un air surpris et en même temps heureuse. Kuroko s'est rendu compte que la coach les avait vu, decole ses levres de celles de Kagami, avec du rouge pleins les joues. Il décida de rentrer en compagnie de Kagami. Sur le chemin, les deux discutent, bien sûr c'est Kuroko qui commence.

"Kagami ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je peux te demander quelques choses"

"Si il s'agit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisait"

"Ah tu as lu dans mes pensées..."

"Desole" d'une voix tremblante

"Kagami ne t'excuse pas"

Kuroko s'arrête de marcher, se tourne vers Kagami l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse tendrement. Kagami écarquille les yeux et choqué parce qu'il est en train de lui arriver. Kuroko se remet sur la terre ferme pose ses pieds et regarde Kagami avec les yeux qui pétillent. Ce dernier lui dit:

"C'est donc ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas Kuroko?"

"Oui..."

Ils continuent de marcher vers leur point de sé embarassé se séparent pour se diriger vers leur domicile respectif mais Kagami semble y montrer une opposition. Il retient le bras de Kuroko qui ne semble pas forcer pour partir.

"Que t'arrive t il Kagami ?"

"Rien je ne veux juste pas que tu partes avant que quelques détails soient clairs"

"Lesquels je peux t'aider si tu veux ?"

"De toute manière tu es le seul qui peut m'aider..."avec une voix douce qui étonne Kuroko venant de Kagami.

"Bon je te propose de dormir chez moi ce soir pour discuter de ce que tu tiens tant à me dire cela te convient" même si Kuroko est un peu embarrassé de dire ces paroles. La tête de Kagami s'est relevé d'un coup avec les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant a qui ont annonce qui peut ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Tous les deux se dirigent tranquillement vers le domicile de Kuroko et décident de reprendre leur conversation.

"Je t'ecoute Kagami"

"Vu les derniers échanges que l'ont a eu, je n'ai qu'une question en tête..."

"Ah..." la tete du jeune neutre commence à devenir de la même couleur que celle de son ami.

"KUROKO EST CE QUE TU M'AIMES?" crie le costaud dans la rue ou il n'y a personne.

Kuroko a la tete de quelqu'un qui a reçu un électrochoc, avec un sourire aux lèvres et quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses rouges roses. Kagami voyant ce qui se produit sous ses yeux ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre le petit dans ses bras.

"Kuroko je t'en prit réponds pas et pourquoi pleures tu ?" dit Kagami aussi en étant en train de pleurer.

"Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie. Depuis le jour ou j'ai pleuré lors du match contre l'équipe d'Aomine et que tu as dit vouloir aussi m'aider j'ai ressentit comme quelques choses d'étranges dans mon coeur mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était et là ce soir quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai compris ce que c'était" avec une voix tremblante et douce. Kagami ne cesse pas de pleurer en entendant les douces paroles de Kuroko mais prononce quelques mots tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer et de ne pas serrer trop fort Kuroko.

"Je crois que ce jour là nous a marquer tout les deux car quand je t'ai vu parler ca ma fait un choc car quelqu'un t'avais blessé et cela m'a forcément affecté... J'ai aussi ressenti quelques chose dans mon coeur à ce moment là et je me suis fait la promesse de te protéger pour toujours..."

Kuroko entendant ses mots, Il se met à rougir de plus en plus. Ils décident de finir les quelques mètres qui les séparent du domicile de Kuroko. Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes lycéens arrivent chez Kuroko. Ils s'installent dans le salon et boivent quelques chose avant de reparler. Tetsuya 2 qui vit chez Kuroko va lui directement dormir. Et là un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce entre Kuroko et Kagami le seul bruit qu'ils entendent et la respiration de Tetsuya 2. Kagami se lève et se rapprochent de Kuroko et celui ci pose sa tête sur les jambes de Kagami. Et enfin Kagami brise le silence.

"Kuroko, tu n'as pas réellement répondu à la question que je t'ai posé..."

"J'y ai répondu mais indirectement.."

"Je suis stupide donc je n'ai pas compris"

"Je...je t'ai..."

Kagami coupe la parole de Kuroko lui tourne la tête

"C'est bon j'ai compris Kuroko j'ai compris" et sur ces quelques mots le silence revient mais avec quelques bruits venant du frottement des lèvres des deux basketteurs de Seirin. Il est l'heure de se coucher. Kuroko apporte une couette et un oreiller a Kagami pour qu'il puisse dormir. Lui fait un bisous sur le front et va dans sa chambre dormir et éteins la lumière

* * *

Voilà fin de ce second chapitre en espérant qui vous l'aurez autant apprécié que le premier voir plus. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy ^^ Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis la suite de l'aventure du petit couple de Seirin ^^ Alors voilà la suite dans ce troisième chapitre chargé en émotions. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La nuit s'étant déroulée plutôt calmement, Kuroko avait eu le sourire aux lèvres toute la nuit. Le réveil du jeune homme sonna donc pour arrêter ce bruit plutôt embêtant lève le bras enfin tenté de l'arrêter car le bras du jeune homme était comme bloqué. Il décida donc de se retourner pour voir si ceci était possible et peut être trouvé la raison du blocage de son corps. Il se tourna et la ses lèvres touchèrent quelques chose d'humide. Il écarquille les yeux et se rends compte que cette chose humide n'est qu'autre que les lèvres de Kagami, d'un sursaut de surprise il poussa son ami qui tomba par terre et se réveilla avec une douleur a la tête (non sans blague).

"KAGAMI QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?"

"Aïe aïe aïe, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kuroko ?"

"Qu'est Ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?"

Un peu embarassé le grand musclé réponds:

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir tout seul alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir dormir avec toi et que ca ne te dérangerai pas..."

"Tu n'as pas tort mais bon la prochaine fois demande avant." réponds Kuroko. Ils se préparent chacun leur tours et prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble et vont au lycée. La journée se déroule tranquillement et se réunissent avec l'équipe pour manger ainsi qu'avec le coach et discutent des prochains entraînements. Ils retournent en cours chacun de leur côtés les premières, et les secondes années. Kagami comme à ses habitudes dort en cours et se fait remarquer par leur professeur d'Anglais.

"Ce n'est parce que vous vécu en Amérique qui faut vous permettre de dormir pendant mes cours." Dit le professeur avec un ton énervé.

Kagami ne réplique pas par peur de se faire prendre des retenus et être suspendus d'entraînements. La sonnerie retentit et Kagami d'un bon se lève et se dépêche d'aller au gymnase. La coach explique qu'ils feront l'échauffement habituel plus les débuts des personnelle et feront un quart temps. Chacun exécute les indications par peur d'avoir des abdos et des pompes supplémentaires. L'heure des courts matchs arrivent. La coach ayant assisté au premier baiser du duo de premières année, décide de les mettre dans la même équipe pour voir si ce qui s'était passé, car elle ne sait pas que leur relation a avancé depuis ce à quoi elle a assisté, les rapproche ou les oppose. Elle annonce les équipes qui sont: Kagami, Kuroko, Izumi et Koganei et l'autre est composé de Mitobe, Kyoshi, Hyuga et Furihata. Le match commence et à la grande surprise de tout le monde la complicité qui etait plus grande qu'avant sur le terrain des jeunes tourtereaux même si personne ne sait leur relation. Les matchs d'entraînements ont été très concluant et enrichissement pour tout les joueurs. Un lycéen de la classe de Kuroko vient chercher celui ci pour lui dire qu'un blond mannequin qui attirait toutes les filles veux lui parler. Kuroko fit un signe de tête, va récupérer ses affaires au vestiaire et part rejoindre ce jeune blondinet sauf qu'encore une fois quelqu'un empêchait Kuroko d'aller quelques part, bien évidement cela ne pouvait qu'être que Kagami.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kagami ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles sauf si je t'accompagnes."

Sur les paroles de Kagami, Kuroko accepte qu'il l'accompagne et partent sous les regards du coach et du capitaine qui viennent à discuter sur ces deux lycéens.

"Coach, je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?"

"Je peux te le dire je pense a toi Hyuga car tu es le capitaine mais bien évidement cela reste entre nous"

"D'accord je ne dira pas un mot sur notre discussion"

"L'autre jour, tu as du remarqué que quelques chose d'étrange se passait entre eux lors des matchs d'entraînement de la dernière fois"

Hyuga essayant de se rappeler en faisant un signe de tête dit:

"Oui maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que Kagami évitait Kuroko donc les échanges entre ces deux la étaient plutôt compliqués."

"Voilà, donc j'ai demandé à Kuroko de rester pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et Kagami est arrivé en plein milieu de la conversation et j'ai décidé de partir pour les laisser parler."

"C'est étrange eux qui sont pourtant si complice"

"Je ne te le fait pas dire. Je suis revenu un quart d'heure après et les ai vu s'embrasser."

"QUOI ?!"

La coach lui met une gifle en lui disant:

"Tais toi abruti au lieu de crier!"

"Pardon c'est tellement inattendu."

"Donc je suppose que leur complicité d'aujourd'hui descends de ce qui s'est passé hier."

"Je vois. Bon je vais chercher mes affaires et on rentre ensemble ?"

"Oui mais dépêche toi, on va bien chez toi ce soir ?"

Hyuga lui fait un signe de la main pour lui dire que c'est d'accord. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko et Kagami se dirigent vers l'entrée du lycée pour rejoindre ce mannequin blond. Et d'un coup, ils entendent quelqu'un crié:

"KUROKOCCHI !"

Les deux jeunes hommes ont compris qu'il s'agit de Kise Ryota, l'ami et ancien coéquipier de Kuroko qui joue maintenant a Kaijo.

"Oh Kagamicchi je savais pas que tu étais la, puis j'ai besoin de parler seul a seul avec Kurokocchi"

Kuroko regarde Kagami qui commence à s'énerver donc pour le calmer il met discrètement son bas autour de lui dans le bas du dos. Surpris par le geste de son petit copain, Kagami se calme et laisse Kuroko partir avec Kise. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il a confiance en Kise et décide de les suivre discrètement. Les deux amis ne disait rien que le chemin et se dirigent vers le terrain de basket le plus proche.

Kise se lance et décide enfin de parler à son ami:

"Kurokocchi, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot comme pourrait faire d'autre abruti"

Kagami qui les entends s'énerve et se sent visé par les paroles du blondinet mais il repense au doux geste de celui qu'il aime pour s'apaiser.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Kise-kun ?"

"Bon bah voilà je t'aime"

Kuroko resta sans voix et deux voix différentes de chaque extrémité du terrain criai:

"QUOI ?!"

Kagami ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, va en direction des deux garçons et lève son point pour le mettre dans le visage de Kise. Kuroko tente tant bien que de mal de retenir sauf que Kise se décale sur la gauche mais même lui est étonné de ce qui lui arrive. Il tourne la tête et voit un grand bronzé, Aomine Daiki de la génération miracle.

"Aominecchi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

"JE VIENS POUR T'ARRÊTER DE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE"

Bien sur Kagami ne se retient pas de gueuler lui aussi:

"T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX KISE ?!"

"Kagami, calme toi s'il te plaît."

Tout les quatres se calment et décident de discuter calmement.

Kise commence:

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé Aominecchi ?"

"Je l'ai voiture that vous a pris comme énervé et arrété avec votre vie en tout."

"Ce que j'ai dit ?"

Sur un ton un peu agacé, Aomine dit:

"Tu viens de dire a Tetsu que tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?"

"Oui" réponds Kise avec une voix tremblante. Avec quelques larmes qui coulent, le grand bronzé de la génération miracles décide de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire:

"Eh bien... ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici car j'avais décidé de te dire ce que je ressentait pour un petit prétentieux blond baka qui en fait qu'à sa tête et qui continue les matchs alors qu'il est blessé ! je voulais venir t'aider ou même durant le match m'arrêter m'avancer vers toi et te mettre une claque pour que tu prennes conscience de ta connerie ! Et bien maintenant bonne soirée." Il lâche le bras de Kise et part.

"Part le rejoindre." Dit la petite voix de Kuroko.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Demande Kise un peu agacé.

"Car l'affection que tu me portes ne sera jamais dans la même intention. Et puis tu as du t'en douter je suis déjà pris d'affection pour quelqu'un et cette personne aussi" avec le rose aux joues en levant les yeux vers Kagami. Celui ci prit Kuroko part la taille pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond s'approche plus de lui. Kise les regardant comprit que ce qu'il espérait serait impossible et part en courant rejoindre son senpai. Aomine qui avait quitté les jeunes depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il essayait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer mais il revoit ce visage insouciant pleine de joie.

"Fait chier Bordel ! Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureux d'un gars et qu'en plus ce soit un idiot !"dit il en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Puis d'un coup il entends une voix familière venir de derrière lui. Il la reconnaît mais espère que ce ne soit pas celui qu'il pense, car il ne veut pas qu'il le voit dans cet état là.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine tente de toute ces forces d'arrêter de pleurer mais cela en vain.

"Aominecchi, je suis désolé" dit Kise avec une voix essoufflée.

L'as de Tōō se retourne et voit le visage de celui qu'il l'avait rendu comme ça. Kise reste choqué par le visage plein de tristesse de son ami. Alors que ce dernier essaye de repousser Kise, ce dernier le tire par le bras et le prends dans ses bras puis lui murmure:

"Je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer. Je suis désolé, je peux tout t'expliquer."

"Je ne veux rien entendre de toi et rien avoir à faire avec toi dégage !"

"Je te le dirait quand même. J'aimais deux personnes. Toi et Kurokocchi. Je sentais qu'il y avait un des deux pour qui c'était plus fort."

"Et celui-là c'est Tetsu. Si c'est pour me blesser c'est pas la peine."

"Tu te trompes. Cette personne c'est toi. Sauf que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre mes intentions, mais tu n'as rien vu. Je me suis donc senti comme rejeté puis je me suis tourné vers Kurokocchi."

Kise lâche Aomine. Aucun des deux ne parlent. Kise souffle et décide de partir car il comprend que son ancien coéquipier ne veut plus lui parler.

"JE T'AIME SALE ABRUTI DE KISE RYŌTA!" cria Aomine les yeux toujours pleins de larmes.

À l'entente de ces mots Kise verse des larmes de joie est embrasse tendrement son capitaine et voient leurs larmes cesser.

Du coté des deux autres amoureux l'heure était venu des explications.

Le jeune Kuroko se tourne vers Kagami avec un air contrarié.

"Que t'arrive-t-il Kuroko ?"

"Pourquoi m'as tu suivi ?"

"J'avais peur que tu partes avec l'autre mannequin"

"Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance" dit le petit sportif

"Mais non c'est a l'autre abruti que je ne fait pas confiance!" Dit le jeune homme au tempérament de feu.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et sur ce silence, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

* * *

Voila :) Remplie d'émotions n'est ce pas ? J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre en attendant le prochain le plus rapidement possible ^^ Merci à vous pour votre fidélité :)


End file.
